Twinkle twinkle Little Star
by TezuSezu
Summary: Boredom that afflicts an Echizen Ryoma brings the reader to a tickling humor. Sorry if the story is not satisfactory. Shonen-ai hints. Humor. Grammatical error.


- Twinkle Twinkle Little Star .. ? -

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: none ... but I'll throw some hints (not there ... but I'll throw some hints: p)

Rating: T (for language that you will find the future)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is not mine. If Twinkle Twinkle Little Star have me, I will change the version of cat-meme ^ - ^

Note: Fanfic stupid. Lyrics that will be used in this fic I colong temporary and illegal from meme ... for the curious, just send a PM to me and I'll send a picture via e-mail (include your e-mail address) from my phone ... This fic there because I was frustrated because the lights off in what kind of birthday sung by PoT fic author from Pontianak that I forgot what the username is ... Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this fic possible-drabble ^ - ^

Bored.

A Ryoma Echizen bored.

And he was VERY bored.

Holidays. No tennis practice. His senpai's cellphone is difficult to contact. MoMoChan-senpai is somewhat near his house to go play tennis without him. Tezuka-buchou in Kyuushu. Kaido and Inui-senpai being lovey-dovey at riverside (ahahahaaa ... not really). Trio Ichinen also exercise together without him. Fuji-senpai shall be avoided. Oishi-senpai hiking with Eiji-senpai while romantically veiled. Kawamura-senpai help out his father and was busy working at his Sushi Shop. Baka Oyaji and mother in America.

And finally, he found himself sitting in a desk chair. His hand grasping a pencil, with the task of English books underneath. Do not forget the picture of him and Tezuka-clad buchou gakuran uniform, smile etched on the face of both. Photos that stood so proudly in the corner of the table.

English is not a difficult thing to Echizen. because he was used to wearing the former homeland's language. Only problem is his theme.

The teacher can not give even pronounce the sentence in the English language, with its evil-impossible task assigned to him. All students must compose a children's song and sing it in front of the class. His teacher in America alone is not such a terrible thing! It's openly hummiliation, damn!

Frustrating. Himself very frustrating. He's bad in children's song. The sound quality is not bad, but he was very overly-dumb in music lessons. Honestly, he ever take a piano course by his mother in his young days , but at the end he quit because his bratty attitude irked the teacher, making him in-kick from the course with no respectable.

Looking for inspiration, he was accessing a computer in front of him. Collided with her fingers gracefully keyboard * gah *. is the right choice. And, good enough ...

Echizen is getting frustrating.

Why? Just got out of the frustrating dilemma, he began fall in a depth of another confusion. Too many choices are easy and interesting. And how could he choose one of them! It's too confusing.

His eyes were fixed on a website. Him clicked the site. Heh, this is not bad.

Day 'hell' had arrived. All first grade students who are victims of any English teacher with a nervous sigh.

Thadumph . thadumph . thadumph ...

Rhythm of their heartbeats were matched with the sound of marching feet shoes of their teacher's slowly entering the classroom. All the students started screaming in their hearts when the 'sensei' begin to manifest themselves.

"Ehehm. Before starting the lesson, please, chairman of the classroom "

"Yes. Stand up! "

All the graders were moved from their seats, standing.

"Get down! "

All students begin the class Japanese-style bow. Present their evidence to the respect of his teachers.

"Good morning! "

The teachers also agreed. Class president began to take a stand.

"Sit"

Finally, they were sitting. The teacher took a piece of chalk and write a sentence ... that makes all the pupils became gloomy again.

"So, I hope you are doing your duty "

Ah, the hours of hell began ...

Turn by turn came. And came to the turn of the Super-Freshman.

By believing in himself, Echizen move forward class. With a piece of paper in his hands. He had memorized the lyrics. It's just that he wants to show off a little something * plaque! *.

He began to sing,

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

I want a hit you with a car,

Throw you off a tree so high,

Hope you break your neck and die.

Twink-"

"Enough! Enough! "

The teacher in addition to replication. Class became silent. Especially for those who understand English, though a little. For that is still not fluent, just with a few simple vocabulary but surprisingly, it has been understood what it meant in the lyrics.

And, well, since then, The English teacher was also a deterrent to work on Echizen. Especially if he is rewarded with incorrect lyrics like that. And after Echizen finished with his own composed work , he found himself in front of the hall, with a basin of water in both hands. His face was sinister. He grumbled in English in a small voice,

"What did I deserve from this? Che, mada mada da ne! "

Fin ~ ~ ~ ~

Do not hit me. I am also human. Leave your mark by clicking the review and write your impressions. Criticism, suggestions, insults, throw it. I would not be upset. because the reality this fic is toooo randomized :( . I am not writing talent. Only spend what is in my brain. Anyway, this stupid fic.

...


End file.
